Experiment 367: Valrith
by valrith
Summary: When a DNA experiment is created using Bella's and Edward's DNA, what will he be like.
1. Another Day in the Life

Chapter 1  
Another Day in the Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Valrith, the experiment idea, and the plot (I might own more as the story progresses).  
Forward: Valrith is the first successful creation of combining DNA out of 366 other experiments. The DNA he is made of is the general human code (the reason he is a 1/2 human, 1/2 vampire), Bella as a Vampire, Edward and some randomly self-developed DNA. Valrith is 12 years old.

Valrith's Point of View (VPOV):

(Bzzzzt) "Ow!" I shouted as someone woke me up with a cattle prod, leaving me with the sixth burn of the week. "I'm up, I'm up! It's not my fault I need sleep, unlike the freaks who zap me with this cattle prod on high." Hatred slipped through on the last sentence, turning it into a hiss.  
"Out of bed," Alec said, "Aro wishes to see you."  
"Do you know why, so I can prepare?" I asked, hoping with all my might that it was just a physical test.  
"No. All he said was to get you to the lab, but if you're not there in five minutes, you get a session with Jane."  
I shuddered, thinking of the first time I disobeyed as I got dressed. Jane's sessions were torture, literally as she used her mental ability to cause torturous pain. As soon as I was dressed in the simple white shirt and shorts, I rushed down to the lab as fast as my human/vampire body would let me and made the five minute time limit by a second.  
"Hello, Valrith. It's really interesting to be able to examine a half vampire, half human. Bella would have never let her daughter, Renésmee, be examined like this," Aro said conversationally.  
"I can see why," I muttered so Aro couldn't here me. "I'm lucky to be in one piece."  
"Now, it's time for your outdoor period," Aro announce as he led me outside to the field, my favorite time of the day.  
Maybe I could escape, I thought excitedly, there aren't any guards and the only one here who would have a chance to catch me is Aro! I was getting really excited as a plan formulated in my mind. All I have to do is get him out of action for a bit, and I'm free. The best thing to do would be to stun him in some way, like a force pike1, or, better yet and easier to make, a stun baton2. I bet I could make one in my room.

Back in the Valrith's room, after a few lab tests, breakfast, and dinner (not in that order):

I looked around in my room, searching for something I could use to create a stun baton or a force pike, and spotted the telescopic antenna to a radio. Yes! I thought, that could be the part to release the electricity. Now all I need is to find some sort of generator or battery powerful enough to stun a vampire for at least a minute. Ah ha! I thought as I spied the microwave, With a few upgrades, this could work.  
As I fixed up the make shift force pike and slipped it into my pocket, dawn broke along the horizon and 

Alec came into my room.  
"Wake up, Aro is waiting," Alec said as opened the door.  
"OK," I said, ready for my outdoor period and excited to get a chance for freedom.


	2. A Chance for Freedom

Chapter 2  
A Chance for Freedom

VPOV:

As I walked out the biometric security locked door, I was brimming with excitement. Today, I would get a chance to be free. I started on the track, running a lap as Aro dismissed the guards. Once I competed a lap after the guards had left, I jogged back to Aro, the makeshift force pike bouncing in my pocket. I acted like I had a question as I walked up to Aro. The guards had been gone for three minutes now, probably just hanging around. No one was watching me except Aro, but he had a walkie talkie which I had to grab the second I turned him into vampire popcorn. I stuck my hands into my pockets and placed my right hand over the 10,000 volt 'zapper' as I call it. I opened my mouth as if to ask a question, but as quickly as I could pulled my 'zapper' out and gave him the buzz of his life. BANG!! He exploded like an ant in a microwave. The walkie talkie was destroyed in the explosion as I ran for my life, hoping to see a fast car as I got away, maybe even a credit card to steal. Then I could take a plane and get of this landmass and onto a new continent, like one of the Americas, or Australia. I walked calmly into an ATM room and spotted an ATM card left in the machine. The password was written on the back, thank... somebody, I think his name starts with a 'G'. I managed to get five hundred dollars out of this machine and I went to the next one in this town. I got three hundred dollars out of this one but the bank account was empty after that. As I looked around, I spied a 45 Gemballa Mirage GT. Hot-wire practice, here I come, I thought as I walked over to it. It was in a hidden alley and I quickly picked the lock. As I hot-wired the car, I checked the speedometer, and it said this car could go 248 MPH. As I shot down the highway, I got a helicopter and five police cars chasing me. As I ditched the car at the airport and collected my ticket, I rushed to my flight which was to get me to North America, in some place called Alaska, where ever that is.

Two hours into the flight:  
"This is your captain speaking, we are about to run into some rough whether."  
My leg had been itching all day, but now it was stinging. As I looked down at it, I noticed a white triangle in my leg and pulled it out. O man, I thought, this is Aro's tooth, isn't it. So that means that the stinging is vampire venom, so I HAVE to get off this plane soon.  
'Crrrrrrrrrshhhhhhhh' " This is your captain speaking, we have just lost our main wings, we will crash down in about two minutes near Forks, Washington, have a nice day."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," EVERYONE on the plane started screaming, including me.  
As our free-fall began, I thought about my life with Aro, and how I would never see him again. Peacefulness descended upon me. Then we hit the ground and everything went black.


	3. The First Taste of Freedom

Chapter 3

Fw: for everyone, please read the foreword of chapter one. I changed it a bit so whoever read it before I changed and doesn't read it now will get confused later on.

Chapter 3

The First Taste of Freedom

I opened my eyes to ten faces, all of which were pale, like Aro and the other vampires, and froze in terror.

"Don't worry," one said, his head covered with scars, and I suddenly felt calm.

"Who, who are you," I said in terror, looking at all the faces. The one who spoke, as I said, was covered in scars, looking like he had stuck his face in a sink disposal and then stuck the pieces together and let them heal back together. The next face was a female and looked very motherly, like I'd seen in movies. Next to her was a man who was blond and about six feet tall. And to their left were two vampires who held hands with a little, um, creature. It smelled like human but also like vampire, which through me off.

Before I began looking specifically at her and at everyone else, the blond 6ft male began to speak. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, and this is my family. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renésmee, and Jacob Black," he said, pointing to each one in turn. Jacob smelled different, kind of like a dog.

"Really?" I asked in surprise, "Aro mentioned Renésmee and Bella."

They all froze at the name Aro. "You know Aro?" they asked in surprise.

"Not happily," I said, "He is the one whose tooth got stuck in my leg, making me a vampire after he went KA-BOOM."

"Ka-boom?" said Bella, looking terribly confused.

"Take 1000 kilowatts and inject it into a vampire for as long as you want, they explode in about 1/100 of a second.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhh," they all said in unison.

"What happened when the plane crashed?" I asked.

"Umm, there wasn't wounded or killed besides the ones on the plane, so that was fortunate. Unfortunately, you were the only one to survive, but that was because of some vampire venom from before, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I said, "Aro's tooth.

"From the boom," Jacob said, grinning, but looking protectively at Renésme.

"Why do you smell doggish?" I asked Jacob.

"Because I'm a werewolf," he said.

**Thanks to all who read! As I said earlier, this is my first Fan Fiction, so please review!**

**Also, all betas who wish to check this one, please tell me in a review.**


	4. A Pleasant Supprise

**Please review! This is my first, so I need feedback.**

Chapter 4 A Pleasant Surprise

_A few days later._

I had enrolled in an online high school so I could learn along with all my new friends. On my new laptop, school only, I was about to submit my homework, when I realized it was on my (also new) jump drive. "Could you pass me that?" I asked Jacob with my hand out behind me, expecting it to land in my hand. I could hear a gasp as I felt the jump drive being pressed into my hand. "What?" I asked as I turned around and looked at Jacob who, to my surprise, was on the other side of the room.

"You, it, flew… what??" he sputtered. He took a big breath and said "Valrith, the jump drive just flew across the room. How?

"It flew!" I exclaimed, "Cool!" a few seconds passed, then I said, "Think I could do it again?"

"Try it," he said excitedly.

"Kay, what should I do," I asked, even more excited than him. This was something to do, not submit my dumb project for literature.

I don't know, try focusing on it and do whatever your mind was doing when it flew.

"Ummm, I imagined it flying into my hand, so I'll imagine it flying back."

As I closed my eyes and focused on it flying back, I heard Jacob exclaim, "It worked! The jump drive is right on the table where it was!"

Our shouts drew Esmé and she ran into the room, she saw the jump drive flying in circles, not unlike the rotors of a helicopter. "What in the world is happening?!" she shouted above the roar of my jump drive.

"I'm telekinetic!" I said excitedly, then fell over and blackness and sleep enveloped me.


	5. Read The Note!

Fw: please review or I won't update any more chapters. For every chapter, I really need at least 10 reviews, and I'm getting sad! No one likes my work!


	6. The New Me

**Please review! This is my first, so I need feedback. **

** Thanks to Tiffany! She actually reviewed of the **_**62 people**_** who read it on the first of October! Also, I have a lot of homework so I might not get it written quickly. **

**P.S. only complements and constructive criticize. **

**P.P.S. This has some ideas from the bending from Avatar: the Last Air Bender and the elves from the Inheritance Cycle.**

Chapter 5

The New Me

As yawned and I opened my eyes, I immediately thought,_ wait a minute, vampires don't sleep. _"What happened?!" I asked in terror.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "We found a bit of radioactivity in your body, and while you were asleep, your body started glowing. Once the glowing stopped, your body was completely changed. Now your heart is working, along with all the other parts of your body. The radioactive stuff just stopped."

"You also look like a cat! Not furry or anything, but the same kind of lethal looks of a cheetah," Jacob said.

"Wow!" I said excitedly." I felt memories of ancient people, like me, coming into my head and bouncing around like bees in a glass ball. The most important things, decided by the ancients were what I was and some strange skill that I had imagined. It came from another planet, destroyed by a comet bigger than Jupiter, before Earth was event a speck of dust.

**Go to my profile to learn what Avatar: the Last Air Bender**** and the Inheritance Cycle is. I have some links to it. Also, the website has some spoilers for the show and book if you haven't read or seen it.**

I felt as strong as I did when I was a vampire, just a bit different. My blood was moving, my liver worked, my heart pumped, all of my body was alive, I'm not human or werewolf; I no race known to man. I am Elven. As this realization came over me, I began feeling the skill I now had, and discovered that I could control water, and earth by using my mind. It told me that if I moved my body, like stamping on the ground to get a rock in the air, then I would be more powerful with it.

**Thanks again to Tiffany for reviewing ****twice****! That's better than everyone else combined.**


End file.
